Mia's View
by SweetieHeart85
Summary: During the whole movie, Mia was pretty quiet, as she was in all movies. But what may have gone on inside her head? Some mature scenes, violence and blood.
1. Arriving

_**Mia's View**_

* * *

_I do not own the Fast and Furious series..._

_Some characters might be OC a little, just bear with me. It may be broken up and may not always run together. I may go back and revise it, sometime down the road._

_Enjoy._

* * *

We arrived in Rio de Janeiro, just Brian and me. Dom said he had a few things to take care of and he'd meet us here. That had been 2 weeks ago. The three of us had taken what money we had gotten during the Braga incident and fled the country, dividing the money. Brian and I had spent the remains of our portion a few days ago on snacks and gas. Both of us hadn't eaten now though in maybe two days... But Dom told us Vince was here in Rio, so we should find him and wait for him there.

Brian and I had taken turns driving here. But yesterday I was too sick to drive anymore, again. Brian had become worried because I had become sick so often after we left the States. I wasn't ready to tell him yet... plus, I wanted Dom to be there. Luckily I was able to ward off Brian's probing about my frequent sickness as stress. After all... it wasn't something a woman could handle, being a fugitive...

Brian and I were both very tired. I glanced over at him, he looked so worried. Not over me. Over getting caught. He was also worried about Dom too. But he had tried to put on a brave face for my sake... Brian knew I'd lose it if something happened to my brother. I reached over and stroked the nape of his neck affectionately. This man... had risked everything for my brother, for me... I was forever in his debt... that wasn't so bad... Because I also loved him very much. Brian looked over at me and his eyes softened before he turned them back to the road, obviously following Dom's directions on how to find Vince. It had been so long since we last saw him... I wonder how he's been.

Relaxing a tad now, I let my gaze follow the passing scenery before me. Rio was truly beautiful. Even looking as poor and run down as it was in the part of Rio we were in... this would have been paradise for us. Brian let out a yawn next to me. He had driven through the night. We were both very tired... and very hungry. After another half hour, we finally found the area Dom told us Vince was staying. After Brian parked the car we got out and looked around. The area didn't give off the best feeling, but it definitely was a feeling I had grown use to in my life. I looked around, squinting against the sun,

"This has gotta be it, right?" I asked Brian, who looked around himself, probably looking for any police and trouble. We walked around the building and saw a staircase leading up and around. Brian immediately took my hand and we slowly climbed the stairs. A few men were sitting along the staircase, watching us with suspicious. The further we climbed, the more nervous I got. Then I heard the cocking of a gun and tried to remain calm. I should be use to guns... but we were slowly being outnumbered as more men with guns came to us. Brian pulled back hand to guide me behind him, protecting me. Towards the middle of the climb, two men blocked our path completely, brandishing their weapons. We stopped, Brian eyed them up while I glanced around, getting more nervous.

"Let's get out of here." Brian said and turned around with me, but three men blocked our escape. Before anyone could react, we all heard a,

"Whoa, whoa!" That voice sounded familiar as it spoke in a foreign language. Luckily I could understand it. The men backed away from us as the voice told them we were with him. Brian and I both turned and saw Vince descending the stairs. Oh my god! Vince!

"Mia..." he called out to me gently with a wide smile on his face. I let go of Brian's hand and jogged up the few steps it took to meet him halfway and hug him tight. This man had been like another brother to me. And I had missed him so. After he released me, he turned to Brian, his expression growing sardonic while Brian just smirked.

"Buster..." Vince sighed, almost sounding disappointed before he gestured his head up the stairs,

"Come on." I looked back at Brian with a smile. My Brian had long left his adversity with Vince in the past, so had Vince, but with much reluctance I would say. The two would never get along as well as I'd like, but this was a good place for them to be with each other. Brian took my hand again as we followed Vince.

"Dom here yet?" Brian asked, voicing the question I, myself was too afraid to ask.

"Nah." Vince grunted as he put his gun into the back of his pants,

"When was the last you heard from him?" I asked, almost crawling out of my skin now. Where was he?

"Uh, couple of weeks ago in Ecuador." Vince said to me, sounding unsure. I turned to Brian, he could see the worry etched in my face. He slid his hand up my arm for comfort.

"So how does it feel?" Vince asked loudly, obviously talking to Brian,

"What's that?"

"To be on the other side of a wanted poster?" Vince asked with a smirk. Brian would never say anything... but I wondered myself how Brian really felt, standing against everything he was trained... for my family. But I couldn't stop worrying about my brother. Brian ignored Vince and wrapped an arm around my shoulders,

"He'll show up." he said softly, I just nodded. Brian was so sure too. I wasn't. I would always worry about my big brother. He and Brian were all I had now... I couldn't lose them. Vince took us inside his apartment where an african woman stood with a baby in her arms. She looked up at Vince and asked him something in brazilian. Vince moved around me and Brian to the woman and kissed her softly while running his fingers through the baby's nappy hair. This must have been his family. Vince spoke to the woman about dinner, she just smiled and nodded... Food... I was too tired to help with dinner. Vince's wife, who he told us her name was Rosa, insisted Brian and I rest. I really wanted to get a shower in, but once Rosa started cooking, the smell of it kept me glued to my seat as my hunger doubled. Brian and Vince stepped outside to talk, probably hash some old argument up. After a few minutes of me being alone in the dining room with my thoughts, Rosa brought out her baby boy and handed him to me, asking if I could watch him, then walked back into the kitchen. I looked down at the little bundle in my arms. He was blowing bubbles with his own saliva, looking up at me with a delightful curiosity. It'd be early practice... I loved kids. I smiled and began to make silly sounds at the little one, moving his arms gently but playfully.

Once dinner had been set, Brian and I scarfed everything on our plates quickly. I barely took a breath. It was sooo good! Almost better than sex. Better than my own cooking anyway. Brian and I were way too busy filling our empty stomachs to hear Vince and his wife mumble something. At this point, I didn't care about manners, or anything, I just wanted more food. Rosa had taken her son, Nico, back so I could eat and so she could change his diaper. My stomach literally sung with joy as the Brazilian home cooked meal filled it. Brian asked for seconds as I briefly wondered if I'd be able to keep most of dinner down. Would Brian be happy once he found out? This wasn't exactly the best time for something like this. Of course I was very happy when I discovered the source of my odd sickly bouts. But the timing couldn't have been worse.

After dinner, I again was playing with Nico. The boy was so sweet, and funny. He made some great faces at his mother. I couldn't wait now. My secret elation was able to swell within me as I played with Nico. I couldn't stop giving the poor baby kisses either, the boy was just too cute. Rosa looked up at me with a smile,

"Time for bed, little one." she said in her native language, looking at Nico who was nomming on his tiny fist. I tilted my head a little with a smile,

"Can I put him down?" I asked, Rosa smiled even more at me and nodded, leading me towards the nursery, leaving the dishes to soak a little. We passed by the living room, where the men were sitting, drinking beers.

"Night Night." Rosa announced to Vince. Vince lifted his head up and looked at his son,

"Gnight." he said softly, Nico smiled at his father. I couldn't help but look over to see Brian's expressions to me with a baby in my arms. His eyes held that loving warmth again. I loved his eyes. He always looked at me as if I was all he could see. His smile was soft as he looked at the boy in my arms as he watched me leave into Nico's nursery. I gave Nico one last kiss before I put him in his crib. Rosa had bunched up some pillows around him so he wouldn't move around too much and hurt himself. I looked down at Nico as she did, he was smiling brightly and waving at me. I absolutely couldn't wait... and apparently nearly could my stomach as it lurched, warning me dinner was about to come back. I excused myself and rushed to the bathroom.

I retched up almost everything left in my stomach. Luckily I had been able to digest some of the food earlier. Apparently Brazilian food was going to be a touchy cuisine. Great. Who knew where our next meal would be coming from and when. I needed as much food in me as possible. Brian and I had become slightly malnourished since most of the money had to be spent on gas, housing fees and car repair. It was not cheap to be on the run. And it made it even harder when Dom wasn't around to assure me things would be okay. I knew eventually they would, and Brian did his best to assure me, but when he himself didn't feel so sure, that didn't help comfort me. Dom had that way at whenever I felt cornered with worry, he'd always tell me things would be okay because we were together. It was hard enough living at home while Dom was on the run by himself. Filled with betrayal at Brian who had turned out to be a cop and divided my family, even if he let Dom go. How many nights had I spent crying over my broken heart and my broken family. Brain was trying so hard to redeem that. Despite my warning him away from me only a year ago, I knew Brian had hated himself even more than I could ever. He hated bringing me so much pain, he hated that he brought himself pain. And when Letty returned home, alone, that was like adding the final nail into his coffin. It took 9 months for Letty to get over her anger at Dom for leaving her, another four to get over her new hate for Brian, and another three before she had approached him about trying to clear Dom's name somehow. Brian had been distraught when Letty ended up murdered by the very men he asked her to help him nail. So when Dom finally came home, if only to avenge Letty, Brian had risked even more to help Dom.

Brian and Dom... those two were kindred spirits. I had always felt that. The two connected on a level Dom never had with anyone. Despite their different taste in cars, I was positive had the chance been given, the two would have been more than happy to live out their lives building and racing cars together. Brian had always been a part of our world... it just took him a while to realize it. He was always a racer, and he'd always chase after Dom, his idol, his rival. I cleaned myself up and looked myself in the mirror for a moment. How would either of my guys handle the news I was going to eventually be giving them? I heard Rosa behind me and looked over at her to apologize for my abrupt run into her bathroom. But the look in her eyes made my stomach drop, was I that obvious?

"Does he know?" She asked me. I had to let out a small sigh, of course she could tell. I shook my head, pleading with her with my eyes to not say anything. It still wasn't the right time. She smiled softly at me before leaving me to finish the dishes. When would there be a right time? I touched my stomach gently, apologetically. Don't worry... I won't wait much longer. I wiped my face off after another moment to myself before I walked out and joined Vince and Brian.

* * *

_Til Next Chapter_


	2. Trains, Cars, and Dom

**Trains, Cars and Dom**

* * *

_Remember, I own nothing._

* * *

Vince had explained to us he had a job for us if we wanted it. As soon as he had mentioned the job, I saw the look Brian had. We needed the money, that was for sure, but Brian's first instinct was become worried and suspicious, that was the cop in him, and it wasn't going to vanish any time soon. I was hesitant to do any jobs without Dom. He would get mad if I did a job without him, even if I had Brian watching out for me. Plus Dom was better at these things than I was. But I'd do anything to help... as long as I was with Brian. Vince reassured us the job was easy and safe enough for us to do the job without Dom, but I wasn't convinced, Brian could see that,

"I don't know." he said, taking a swig of his beer. Vince went on to explain the job to us. Steal a few high end cars off a train that was transporting them. Brian and I exchanged looks. Brian could see I wasn't exactly okay with doing it without my brother. But once Vince dangled the factual of a big pay over our faces, we couldn't really say no.

Vince joined Rosa for bed some time later. He had pulled a fold out bed for Brian and I from the sofa. Ugh, a bed, finally! Sleeping in a car for a week straight had been torturous on my back. I sat down and put the pillow cases on the pillows Vince had given us while Brian took off his dirty t-shirt. The sheen of his skin caught my attention and my hands ceased their movements so I could watch the muscles in Brian's back move and ripple as he stretched and sat down on the bed with his back to me. Damn it... I began to feel an ache between my legs and a twist in my gut. Brian and I hadn't really been... "together" for a little while. Brian had become worried over my sickness and didn't want to exhaust me more than I already was. But I think he only used that as half of his excuse... I think he was stressed out himself, worried about Dom, worried about getting caught...

I crawled over to Brian and nudged his shoulder with my nose gently as my hands wrapped around his torso as my lips nibbled at the nape of his neck, he let out a soft purr and slouched against me briefly He knew my intention. I missed him. And my hormones demanded I have him, so yeah... I rested my chin on his shoulder and looked up at him,

"What's wrong?" I asked, but I could probably guess. Last time Brian did a job with Vince, Vince had ended up getting badly hurt, Brian had to reveal himself as a cop to us and he and Vince nearly got killed... Brian sighed and touched my arm,

"Can't help thinkin." was all he said, he didn't need to really. I squeezed him in my arms and kissed his ear,

"I know... so why not take a break?" I asked softly, but coyly, moving my lips down his neck, finding his pulse and giving it a gentle suck before pulling away. Brian groaned quietly and turned around to face me, taking my lips in a deep kiss as he pushed me back and onto the bed, climbing over me.

That night, Brian was for once, silent as he made love to me.

* * *

The next morning, Brian and I had gotten up early. Brian felt it would be okay to do the job without Dom. I half agreed with him. The little girl inside me was quaking in her little mary janes about big brother getting mad, but this had to be done. We joined Vince and boarded a train that Vince said his information had revealed where the cars were being transported on. Before we had gotten on, I had bought a traveler's guide book. I needed to start thinking of a place for Brian and I to settle down... one with a very important detail to it.

As we waited for our window to reveal itself, Brian noticed how engrossed I was into my book. I could feel his melting gaze, but I tried to not pay much attention to it. He leaned forward on the table between us and I heard him let out a soft sigh, his breath wafting up from the pages of the book into my face... he smelt too good sometimes...

"What are you reading?" He asked me softly, trying to peek over the book. Without looking up I answered him simply, if not a little sarcastically,

"Traveler's guide."

"Yeah?" Brian gently took the book from me, I smiled when he did, I had waited for him to do just that to see the name of the country I had been looking at,

"Tokyo. Moscow. Goa? " He named them off, confusion dawning on him as he flipped through the pages. He was a cop... how did he not know the significance of these countries.

"Do you know what all these places have in common?" I asked, Brian just blinked. He was seriously such a blonde sometimes...

"No extradition." I said with a smile. Brian smiled more and leaned forward to kiss me. I could feel his love for me in his kisses every time I smiled when he pulled away before some movement over his shoulder caught my attention. It was the train security. I looked back at Brian, my eyebrow hitched up,

"Let's go." I said and stood up, leaving the book behind. Brain followed a few feet behind me as I walked down the aisle, watching the guard check and ask the other passengers things. I walked past some federal agents who were also sitting there before I purposely ran into the security guard. Both of us caught each other as I stumbled a bit, smiling apologetically and asking if he was okay in a foreign language. I saw Brian grab the man's key card stealthily and swiped it in a copier before he moved past the man nonchalantly. How could it be so easy, you wonder? Simple, it isn't... we just make it look so.

Brian closed the door behind us as we entered the secured area where the cars were. Brian swiped a blank key card in the copier quickly, when it beeped, he handed it to me. I swiped it through the security panel, the door hissed open. Yep... easy. We entered the freighter and looked at the cars, covered in sheets to mask their appearances. Brian picked up his phone,

"Yeah we found them. Second to last freighter." he instructed and hung up. Brian moved over to where the keys had been sealed in a glass case. When I walked over to join him, he smashed the glass and pulled the keys out. They had weird looking tags on the rings, which Brian saw and his face turned serious.

"What is it?" I asked, worried now.

"DEA tags... these cars have been seized." Seized? That meant... we were stealing from the police... that was not what Vince told us. Now our suspicions were piqued as we uncovered the cars. We saw these weren't normal high priced cars one would see at Collector Clubs or Auctions... these were racer cars... they were evidence!

Just then we saw and heard the freight being cut into with torches. Brian and I quickly uncovered the last two cars and matched the keys up into their ignitions. After we unhooked them, the frieght was finished being cut into, the side being ripped off like a thin sheet of paper. Light poured into the freight blinding us. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I smiled brightly at who I saw... My brother, Dom.

"Look who showed up." Vince said and climbed into the frieght as I ran over to Dom and hugged him as tight as I could.

"God, I am so happy you're okay!" I felt Dom's arms come around me, hugging me back. Vince and Brian began to get the cars ready. When I pulled away from Dom to look him over, I noticed he did NOT look happy at all... crap... Dom looked over at Brian as he came over to us,

"I thought I told you to lay low." he snapped at Brian, but Brian didn't even bat an eye. Only Brian wasn't afraid of Dom...

"We were running on fumes. I had to make a call." Brian explained. Please don't fight! One of the men called to us,

"Enough talking! We only have a two minute window!" He yelled. What's his issue? He seemed alot more wired than he should have been.

"Let's go Vince." Dom said. Vince got into the Pantera GT5 as two men hooked the wheels up to a pulley system. The edgy man came over to us, announcing he was going to take a certain car. The GT40. Why was that car so specific? Dom and I exchanged a look before he looked up at Brian with the same look. Something wasn't right. I needed to take the GT40... The man driving the tow car activated the pull system, yanking the Pantera out of the freight Vince started the engine quickly. The tow bed was lowered and Vince took off.

The edgy man began to step forward but Dom stopped him, giving him a look,

"Lady's first." before looking at me. I looked at Brian, saying goodbye with my eyes as I approached the GT40. The guy hooking it up quickly got up to get on me, but Brian, my sweet Brian came over to stop him, but before the two could get in a tussle I smirked and called out,

"This car suits me better..." I said with a pouty tone. The two men exchanged a look as I got into the driver seat. That always worked. That's why Dom wanted me to take the car, it would be easier. Brian tapped on the window,

"See ya, baby." he said as I pulled the car forward and was yanked out. I quickly put the car in gear as I was lowered to the ground and took off, flipping a U-turn and taking off in the opposite direction, heading for the safe house Vince mentioned and leaving my boys behind, knowing they would take care of themselves and each other...

* * *

_I know these chapters are kinda short, but I think they'll get longer soon lol._


	3. Rio's Most Wanted

**Rio's Most Wanted**

* * *

I had probably been waiting for Brian and Dom to find me for a good day. I was glued to the TV, looking for signs of John Does being found. So far, the only bodies turning up was the Feds from the train. They had been killed. I knew right away my boys were not responsible... but apparently all of Rio now did. I had to roll my eyes when they began to accuse all three of us in their murders. How typical...

While waiting for the next topic of news to come, I heard something. A loud bang. It was the garage door. I grabbed a thick bar and hid behind one of the columns, lying in wait in case I would have to defend myself. I peeked around the corner, waiting.

"MIA?" It was Brain's voice. All tension left my body once I saw the blonde walk through the door. He looked a little banged up, but no major injuries. I ran over to him,

"You're okay..." I sighed with relief as I hugged him tightly, taking in his scent. His face was buried in my hair,

"Yeah. You alright?" He asked, we pulled back from each other to confirm with our own eyes the other wasn't hurt. I was so, so glad he was back, and unharmed. Next Dom came through the door, I ran over to him next, hugging him just as tightly as I had Brian. My boys... we were all together again. When Dom pulled away from me, he had a playful smirk on his face as he noticed my weapon,

"Mia..." his voice was full of amusement as he took my weapon, it was a pry-bar. The same kind our dad taught us to use to defend ourselves in case our family garage ever got robbed,

"Just like a Toretto." He said proudly. I couldn't help but smile brightly. I even heard Brian give a soft chuckle. I was proud of my heritage... even if it was covered in some blood and a whole lot of grease. But that's when I noticed we were missing someone...

"Where's Vince?" I asked, looking between both men. Brian's face was twisted in annoyance,

"That's a good question..." he said, looking at Dom pointedly. Dom didn't bat an eye and walked over to the GT40,

"He'll be here." was all he said. Oh yeah!

"Guys we are ALL over the news. They are blaming us for killing of those DEA agents on the train." I said and looked to Brian, who's face grew serious and worried,

"Which means we just jumped to the top of the Most Wanted list..." He said, we all knew what that meant too.

"The Feds have gotta show everyone their agents are off limits. That means they're gonna send their best, we gotta get outta here." Brian said. Dom circled the GT40,

"One thing we know for sure... is that they wanted this car." Dom pointed out as Brian and I looked at him.

"Cuz something's in it?" Brian said, it was more of an unsure statement.

"Once we figure out what it is, we'll know what we're up against." Dom finished for Brian. That meant Dom and Brian would be working all night to dismantle the car to find out what made it so special.

Later the night, as Dom and Brian worked on the car, with me happily watching over Brian work, I decided now might be the only chance... I leaned against the GT40's passenger side door, looking at Brian with such love,

"Hey... Brian?" I said a little loud to be heard over the power tool he was using. He looked up at me questioningly,

"There's something I have to tell you..." I began to said, but a certain person finally showed up.

"Aw, damn... what a mess..." he said nonchalantly. Dom wasn't too happy to see Vince right now, and Brian was beyond angry.

"Where've you been man?" he asked, not even bothering to keep his anger a secret. Vince let out a small chuckle. I could sense a fight about to happen,

"Better watch that tone." Vince warned. Brian jumped up

"Better answer the god-damn question-" I immediately jumped over to Brian, holding up a hand to him,

"Stop it!" I said firmly. Brian was quiet, for now, but Vince looked like he was going to say something else and I gave him the same look I gave Brian,

"Both of you..." Dom walked up to Vince.

"Where were you Vince?" He asked. Dom wasn't going to beat around the bush. The job had been all wrong from minute one. And that was on Vince, clearly. None of us were happy about how the job went down. Vince still had not changed in his ways of who he knew... and what kind of jobs he did. Vince explained he had to wait til the other men were no longer watching him before he came to us. Brian did not buy his explanation,

"That is such horse shit... that was your job.." A fought now ensued. Dom grabbed Vince and pushed him back from Brian, keeping the two separate, but he pointed at Brian,

"Enough, O'Connor! If he said he didn't do it, he didn't do it! Go walk it off!" Dom shouted, not allowing Brian to say another word. Brian left the garage to get some air, reluctantly. I felt bad for Brian. We were in alot of trouble now because of this job... I looked over at Vince, who rolled his shoulders aggressively before Dom went back to work and Vince helped. When Brian came back, he didn't say a word... he wouldn't even look at me... great...

* * *

Brian and I went to bed somewhere after 2 am. Brian was tired and I had apparently been nodding off myself. Brian was still mad... he slept with his back to me. I reached over and touched his shoulder,

"Hey..." I called softly, he looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes cold and he didn't answer me. I sat up and he rolled over onto his back, looking up at me. No words were ever really needed between us as we just looked at each other. Finally, his icy blue eyes melted into warm oceans of blue as his hand came up to touch my face. I leaned into his touch.

"Sorry..." he finally said, he didn't need to be sorry for how he felt. I could have only guessed Brian and Dom got roughed up because of the GT40. He was mad about that, that we were now most wanted, and I was still being dragged through a bunch of dangerous situations. That's where Brian and Dom were very alike. Both were so protective and concern about me... I leaned down and kissed him deeply, conveying my feelings to him. He kissed me back, brushing my hair back. Before we could go any further, we heard Dom and Vince yelling. I got up, annoyed and walked out,

"What's going on out here?" I asked and looked at the two, Dom was looking very angry.

"Nothing." was his short reply, making me flinch. Vince held up his hands,

"Dom, please. Just let me have the chip, I can take this to them." Brian and I looked at each other, clearly confused. What chip?

"I can give it to Reyes and set things right." Reyes? Wasn't he the big shot in Rio? That's who we pissed off? Dom just shook his head, not believing Vince's audacity.

"Get out." he said calmly, not even looking up. Vince could not believe what he just heard from Dom,

"What?" Dom finally lifted his head, the vein in his forehead looking like it was about to burst...  
"GET OUT!" He screamed. Vince began to walk out, but his eyes fell on Brian and darkened.

"You've never listened to me... not when I said he was a cop, and not now..." He said, making Dom's eyes widen at the memory of those days. I was seething myself. What did Brian have to do with his foul up?!

"You never trust me! And look where it's gotten us... Look at our family! I can't go home! Your sister is stuck in this life!" He said, then went to the place no one dared going...

"Where's Letty, Dom?" That was too far... even for Vince... Both men turned away from each other and Vince left...

Of course Dom blamed himself for Letty's death. Of course there was still wounds to be healed. Of course this wasn't where Dom wanted to be, or for me to be... Brian didn't ask for any of this either... we all made choices and didn't look back. Felt it was the right thing to do then... yeah, our family was in pieces, but what mattered wasn't where each other was... what mattered was how we felt. Dom had made sure to instill that into my head growing up. Family doesn't always stick together, but as long as we remained united in our hearts, distance didn't matter...

We all went to bed with alot on our minds...

* * *

The next morning, Brian had put the chip back in the GT40's computer to load it up. It was all in a foreign language, but something caught my eye as I pushed on the touch screen, bringing up a list and what looked like measurements.

"What's this? Drugs?" I asked out loud, Brian's eyes scanned over the screen,

"Nah, that's a dealer pack." Brian said and begun to explain that big time dealers weigh the drugs so they wouldn't have to always count it.

"Right there that's 40 kilos... 40 kilos is a million in twenties." My eyes widened, seriously!?

"So you're saying each shipment is worth 10 million dollars?" I asked, obviously floored. Brian nodded. Before we could examine the chip's data any further we heard something outside. Dom grabbed me and Brian and we began to scale the walls to get out. It was the cartel. They busted in and fired at us just as we cleared the building. Dom stayed behind though.

I just kept running, I glanced back to see Brian right behind me. We took to the streets first, whenever we ran into a guy with a gun, Brian would get in front of me to take them out, giving me time to switch our route. We were trying to get away and catch up with Dom. This was getting insane, fast. My gut would drop every time I heard gun shots in the distance, praying for my brother's safety. Shots were fired at us and Brian turned around to knock out the guy who had shot at us. We found our way on the rooftops, jumping and running as fast as we could. The jolts from each jump when straight into my gut. The gunshots went silent for a bit before they erupted in the back. Please, Dom be okay!

I nearly ran off one of the rooftops and fell from a dangerous height into an unstable roof. Brian and I heard yelling, we turned and saw two men closing in. Brian grabbed my hand and backed up, causing me to look at him confused.

"Let's go." was all he said before he pulled me along as we ran and jumped off the roof, tumbling through the roof of another, getting lost in the debris before we found ourselves at the bottom of a sewer drain. We saw light at the end of it and followed it out. When we reached a connecting tunnel, Dom had walked through it, joining us. Good... he was alright.

We exited the sewers and saw we were at the outskirts of Rio now.

"They're gonna be looking for the three of us together now. We need to split up." Dom said. Dread filled me now. Dom turned back to us,

"You and Mia head south, I'll lead them away." he instructed us, I quickly spoke up

"No!" No no no, we couldn't be separated again! I just got him back!

"Dom's right." Brian said, I looked at him seriously, did he just agree with my brother?

"Look how lucky we got. What happens next time? We have no choice but to split up." He said, I couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm pregnant." was all I said, gauging his reaction for a moment. I felt Dom's eyes on me, both were visibly stunned. I looked over at my brother,

"I already lost my family once..." I said, watching Dom turn away from my words, I looked back up at Brian, pleading with him to understand,

"I won't go through it again." I insisted. Brian stepped closer to me, his shock melting into joy as he reached for me and pulled me to him,

"Are you kidding me?" He asked, I smiled and shook my head,

"No." I said happily. Brian rained sweet kisses on me before embracing me tightly around the shoulders, now being mindful of my midsection. He pulled away from me and looked at me sweetly but seriously,

"I'm not going anywhere." He confirmed. I nodded. Good, one down... Brian held me close as I turned to my brother who had his back to us.

"Dom?" I called to him, he turned slightly to us, acknowledging me,

"Promise me we'll stick together." I pleaded with him. I could not bare being away from my brother anymore. I couldn't do it anymore. Dom turned to us, his face hard at first. He regarded Brian for a moment, having that protective brother look before he looked at me. His face softened finally... my sweet brother could never hold his "bad guy" face for long with me,

"I promise." he said softly and walked over to us, a smile donning his face before he hugged both me and Brian, chuckling softly.

"Our family just got bigger." He added, giving us all a gentle laugh as I nuzzled my face into his neck as Brian nudged Dom's bald held affectionately.

I now had the glue that would keep my family together. I could finally relish in it. The fact I was pregnant, that it was Brian's child, and that Dom would stay close to us now. Dom would stay true to his promise. I knew that. He had never broken one single promise to me in our entire lives...Thank you... thank you for giving me these two wonderful men.


	4. Author's Note

To all my loyal fans and followers. I will be unable to update any of my stories for a bit. I am going out of town and will be unable to update my stories for a week or two. I will try my best to update asap when I come home though.

Thank you for your support.


End file.
